1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is disposable containers, such as cups, bowls, plates, and the like, for serving and storing consumable goods, particularly perishable goods.
2. Background
Sippy cups, or drinking devices suitable for use by young children, exemplify some of the shortcomings that exist in the prior art relating to disposable containers. At present, a variety of non-disposable sippy cup designs are available, with many having the strength and durability that is desired by consumers, enhanced leak resistance through a sealable and removable lid, suitable insulation for hot beverages, and an exterior that is “soft” to the touch. The removable lid enables the consumer to repeatedly refill the cup with any desired beverage. When such cups are repeatedly refilled with liquids that have a high sugar content, such as juice or milk, and are often not refrigerated, the cup becomes an excellent environment for bacterial colonization and propagation. Children using such cups are therefore at greater risk of exposure to unhealthy and potentially deadly amounts of bacteria. Cups which do not enable this potentially harmful practice of repeatedly refilling cups and creating a bacterial breeding ground are therefore desirable.
One potential method of reducing or eliminating this practice is to make cups disposable. However, many consumers frequently reuse even “disposable” cups. Many such cups are manufactured by an injection molding process in order to acquire sufficient strength and durability. These cups often include relatively thick walls and are of a fairly heavy construction. As such, even though a cup is manufactured to be disposed of after a single use, a consumer may not view the cup as being disposable.